Right Back In The Water
by KcJayne
Summary: What if the whole second movie of the little mermaid never happened? What if Eric wasn’t Ariels true love but a certain little guppy? Ariel/Flounder. Just have a read.
1. Chapter 1

**Right Back In The Water.**

What if whole second movie of the little mermaid never happened? What if Eric wasn't Ariels true love but a certain little guppy?

I do not own anything, (including the characters) but my plot.

Hey I know this pairing is weird (but just bear with me okay?) and there is like only 2 stories for the actual pairing but its about 1 in the morning so I decided to write this, ill only put up a few chapters and see what everyone thinks yeah? Review if you like if not I might be a little reluctant to write more, but if you don't that's fine (it would be nice if you could explain what you don't like, but if it's just the pairing that's fine) Okay on with the story.

P.S. sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Chapter one: The Beginning of the End.

Flounder watched sadly as the boat containing Eric and his childhood friend Ariel floated away. The ship grew farther and farther away until it was nothing more than a speck in the distance. The little yellow guppy let out one last heart-wrenching sigh, and then dived back into the deep, blue sea.

"I wonder if I'll ever see her again." he whispered to himself, sighing sadly again.

As he was swimming towards Atlantica he noticed King Triton, the old king had a frown plastered on his face as he swam back towards his kingdom with the rest of his daughters.

"What's wrong your majesty?" Flounder asked as he swam up to the thoughtful king.

The king shook his head clearing his thoughts, "Nothing flounder, now run along." King Triton smiled sadly as he pushed flounder ahead; the guppy shrugged and kept swimming, pushing the tears that threatened to fall to the back of his mind. He couldn't cry now, he would wait until night fell.

King Triton sighed again, "Sebastian," He called out to his royal advisor.

"Yes your Majesty?" the red crab asked.

"Did you notice it too?" he asked the crab thoughtfully, as he began to stroke his beared once again.

"Yes your majesty, I did." Sebastian answered.

"I just hope she did the right thing." The old king rubbed his temples slowly, feeling a headache coming on.

Sebastian was silent, he had nothing to reply with, what could he say or do to stop the negative thoughts from entering his kings mind? Nothing, but try and make the king see reason, somehow.

"What is the matter Sebastian?"

The crab shook his thoughts away, "Sorry your majesty, I just worried for young Ariel."

"Me too Sebastian, me too," the king sighed once again as he stared at the place where he could see a small yellow guppy slowly trudging along, "I wonder if he knows?" he whispered to himself, but Sebastian heard, and nodded silently with the king, if the young guppy and the princess didn't know already, they would both know within the next week or so when flounder turned 16.

_Flashback 1 year ago._

Young Ariel was curled up in her bed, it was the eve of her 16th birthday, just a few hours earlier she was giddy with excitement and soon she would finally find her true mate. She couldn't contain her happiness as she began jumping on her bed.

"Really, you'd think she was turning 6 not 16." Aquata teased, Ariel poked her tongue out at her oldest pregnant sister.

"Oh wow Ariel, I can't believe tonight you'll turn into your full heritage and soon find your mate." Attina gasped, grabbing her youngest sister's arms, she pulled her into a tight hug as tears sprung to her eyes.

Ariel patted her sister on the back, "I know," She giggled pulling away, "I can't wait."

"You know its painful right?" Adella said placing her hand on her hip,

"Yes, I was there for all of yours remember?" Ariel teased, she fell dramatically onto her bed as she asked no one in particular, "I wonder who my mate is?"

She twirled a piece of red hair around her finger, all of her sisters laughed at their baby sister, never once had Ariel showed any interest in any male, and soon within a few hours she would be finding her mate.

The sisters were too busy giggling together to notice their father slowly entering the room, "Now, what do we have here?" he said in a teasing tone, all the girls gasped as they faced their father. From the princesses window all you could hear was the booming laugh of their father's voice as he tickled and talked with his daughters.

Ariel suddenly gasped as she felt a terrible stinging sensation in her lower gut, she cried out in pain, twisting and turning on her bed. Her sisters quickly rose as they each backed off slightly, Aquata leaned forward and sat at the edge of Ariels bed. She slowly stroked Ariels hair, humming lightly to herself. King Triton smiled at his eldest daughter as he sat on the other side of the bed, holding Ariels hand as he gave her a small reassuring squeeze.

Soon all the princesses were surrounding Ariels bed, watching as their youngest sister twisted and screamed in agony, begging them all to make it stop. They all silently cried for their sister, and the pain she had to go through.

King Triton felt helpless as he looked down at his youngest daughter.

"Daddy," she begged, tears spilling from her blue eyes, "Please make it stop, please make the pain go away daddy."

King Triton lent down and kissed his youngest daughters head as her breathing slowed, he let out a sigh of relief as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**

Ariel could see him, the one she was meant to be with, her soul mate. He had sparkling blue eyes, tanned skin, bright yellow curly wavy hair and a deep blue tail. She took in all of his features, his broad shoulders, his long rough hands, his cute baby face, and those deep blue eyes. There was something so comforting and familiar about him.

"Ariel," he slowly spoke to her, "I'll be waiting for you, forever. My angel." He whispered as Ariel was swamped in blackness.

**

Three days later King Triton was sitting in his throne listening to Sebastian drag on and on about god knows what when an enthusiastic Alana came rushing into his throne room.

"Daddy!" she called out, swimming at a full sprint towards her father.

"What is it? What's wrong? Has Aquata gone into labour? How's Arista?" he panicked, he grew impatient as he watched his daughter try and catch her breath.

"No, Ariel is awake."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own 'The Little Mermaid'. **

Thanks for all the Reviews.

Chapter 2: Ariels Beginning.

Ariel stared out at the ocean from the large window of her room. She loved living with Eric, he was good and kind to her, but he wasn't her mate, and sadly he knew that, but he still insisted on marrying her.

Ariel sighed in annoyance as she flounced back on her bed; it had been a real shock to her to find out that her mate did not really exist, well not yet anyway. Maybe he was a mermaid from a far away place, but what annoyed her was if that was the case how would she ever meet him if she was stuck here?

She blew a strand of stray red hair away from her face as she lay there on her bed. She wondered if her mate knew of her yet, if he didn't wouldn't she have already felt the pull? Her sisters had all told her that once her and her mate had both turned 16 they both should feel a pull, to find the other person.

So far: nothing. Not even in her dreams had she seen him again. But he was her fantasy, every time she kissed Eric she would imagine her beautiful mates' arms wrapped around her instead, of course she would feel guilty and leave before things got too heated between them.

Ariel looked back out of her window, praying that soon her knight would come and take her away, its not that she didn't love the prince and that she wasn't happy with him. She was just missing something, something different, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She got so frustrated, it felt like it was staring at her right in the face, but she couldn't name it.

Ariel rolled over onto her side, hugging the pillow close against her chest, closing her eyes as memories flashed before her eyes.

Flounder was swimming ahead of her for once in his life, leading them on a journey. It wasn't scouting for dark and dangerous shipwrecks, swimming down to the deep depths of the ocean or getting chased by sharks. No this one was one that flounder actually wanted to go one; chilling in the sun.

Ariel rolled her eyes, it wasn't her idea of an adventure, but if it was for flounder, she figured she could live with it, for one day at least.

*****

Flounder scouted ahead looking between the coral reefs for the perfect place.

"Over there!" he shouted as he dived downwards in a twisting spiral, Ariel giggled at her best friend but followed him downwards. Spiralling out of control her body slammed into flounders knocking both of them to the ground. Flounder coughed up the sand that got in his mouth as he squirmed out of under Ariel.

"You okay Ariel?" he asked as he leaned in closer to his best friend.

Ariel groaned and squirmed slowly, she suddenly sat up her lips accidently crashing into flounders.

Flounder stared in shock at his best friend as the kiss suddenly ended just like it had began. Ariel stared at her friend in shock.

"Sorry" she choked out as a small blush dusked her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it." Flounder whispered, his insides squirming.

Ariel pushed a piece of hair behind her ear as she stared at flounder. "Flounder," she asked the fish hesitantly, "Do you think I'll ever find my mate?"

Flounder gave his friend a weird confused look, "How could you not Ariel? You are beautiful, funny and smart. Like… Like…" the fish looked around for something to compare the beautiful sea princess too, he looked to the sun and a smile slowly spread across his face, "You're like an Angel, fallen from the heavens." He whispered, his eyes not moving from the sky.

"Oh Flounder." Ariel laughed as she pulled her best friend close against her chest, "Thank you." She whispered rubbing his hair.

Flounder smiled up at his best friend snuggling into the hug he slowly let the suns rays warm his body.

****

Ariel buried her head in the pillow, why was she thinking such things now? She rolled over and willed herself to sleep, at least for one night.

***

Flounder curled himself up into a small ball, he didn't know why but his body tingled, not a good one either. His insides burned.

"Ariel" he moaned out, "Anyone?" he desperately called for anyone, anyone to save him from this pain.

Sebastian heaved his shoulders as he watched the struggling fish. Normally fish wouldn't go through the process, only mer-people could do it. But Flounder wasn't exactly in a normal situation; well he wasn't going to be after the transformation.

Flounders blood curdling scream rang all around the gully where he lived. Sebastian flinched as the fish reached out for something, anything. He watched as flounder closed up on himself and finally went to sleep. Not noticing his body hanging out of his bed, his beautiful mer-tail dangling over the edge of the bed.

Sebastian gasped as he took in the sight of flounder; the once small guppy was the exact replica of what he had been looking for.

***

Flounder could see someone; she was beautiful, perfect even. Everything he could've ever have wanted. He felt a stirring sensation in the pit of his stomach and blushed as he heard the beautiful angel giggle at his problem. He looked down, he didn't see the usual fins and flippers, and he saw human hands and a beautiful mer-tail.

Flounder gapped at himself, "Wow" he breathed as he turned his newly founded hands over, staring at the back of it then flipped them over excitedly and looked at the palm. He giggled as he let his hands roam over his face; he was a mer-man now.

Suddenly small, soft, pale fingers were holding both of his hands. "You are a funny one Flounder." The angel spoke, flounder looked up, and he gasped as he stared into the face of his best friend.

"Ariel." He whispered as he was swallowed in blackness.

***

Three days later flounder woke up to find himself in a bright, clean room. He sat up to quickly and grabbed his head as it began spinning.

"Aggg." He moaned as he plopped down back onto the pillow. Wait. He sat up again and looked down. Hands, he still had hands, so it wasn't a dream.

Flounder's crazy laughter rang through the halls as he touched his chest and played with his deep blue tail. He touched his bright blond hair and smiled softly to himself, he couldn't wait to tell Ariel.

_Ariel._

Flounder felt a pulling sensation in the pit of his stomach, he had to see Ariel, and he had to see her now. He lay back down in his bed, staring at the ceiling. God how he missed her: her voice, her laugher, her smiles, her everything. He closed his eyes as he felt the tears he was unwillingly holding back start to fall down from his face.

Ariel had left him, left everyone behind just over a week ago, and Flounder was already a mess without his best-friend. Suddenly someone burst through the door, flounder jumped in surprise as King Triton waltzed through the door, followed closely by Sebastian.

Flounder scrambled out of his bed, wiping away the tears as he did so. His tears didn't go unnoticed by the king, but he ignored them for the present being.

"How are you Flounder?" King Triton asked his favourite guppy.

"As fine as I think I can be sir." Flounder replied as he nervously scratched at his arms. "Excuse me your majesty, but you don't know what has happened to me by any chance do you?" he asked wearily,

"As a matter of fact Flounder I do," King Triton started, "Sit; it's a rather long story."

****

Arista had finally locked herself in her bedroom. Unable to face the silent pity her family and friends spilled towards her. She punched the wall lightly and took great satisfaction in the ache in her palm. It made her feel alive. She closed her eyes and flopped ungracefully on her bed. Her pale arm flung across her eyes.

She could see him now, her mate. Of course Ariel wasn't the only one to not have found her mate, but; her mate wasn't human.

****

"So you're trying to say that I'm Ariel's mate?" Flounder asked the king again.

"Yes flounder."

"Why did she leave then?" King Triton sighed as he looked at all the hurt that shone through those deep crystal blue eyes.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

Flounders brow creased in thought, "Will I stay as a mer-man forever?"

"No." The king answered solemnly.

"Why not?" Flounder felt his body start to shake in a fit of rage, why couldn't he be with the one he loved as she was? Ariel would never love him let alone mate with him if he was a small guppy, suddenly a wave of red dusked Flounder's cheeks at the thought of mating. "W-What if I am on the land sir?"

"If you go on land you must return to the sea every night, but on the night of the full moon you may stay on land." King Triton warned. Sebastian chuckled as he noticed the slight blush on the young guppy's cheeks.

"Because you were, well, are naturally a fish you can only turn into a mer-man when the full moon is out." King Triton sighed, now was the hard part.

Sebastian was taken-back by the answer, "So you mean your majesty, he won't ever be the perfect mate for Ariel?"

"No Sebastian," King Triton started Flounder looked towards the Kings eyes with hope, "When Ariel accepts the bond between them, he will turn into a mer-man forever, however if she doesn't want it…" He broke off, looking down.

"What? What will happen if she says no?" Flounder almost yelled at the king.

"You will die when the sun sets." The King met Flounders gaze, sorrow and sadness loomed in the king's eyes.

"And if I don't pursue Ariel within the next month?"

"You also die."

Flounder stiffened, he stared at the kings unwavering gaze. He felt his heart sink as he saw the truth in his eyes.

"Don't worry mon; we will make Ariel fall in love with you." Sebastian patted the merman's back wearily.

"Sebastian is right Flounder, we will all help you." The King leaned forward as he too gently touched Flounders shoulder.

"Okay," Flounder strangled out, "Lets do this." He stated, meeting the kings worried look. His blue eyes were hard and determined, nothing could waver him now.

King Triton smiled; fate had definitely picked the perfect mate for his Ariel.

*****************

(A/N) Please Review.

I changed Flounders tail to a blue because well he has no orange on him. If you guys would like to keep his tail orange just say.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own 'The Little Mermaid.'**

Thank you for all the reviews.

Chapter Three:  I love you.

Ariel stared at the little box of metal on her dressing table. She tilted her head to the side, as she poked it. It did nothing. She sighed in frustration as she ran a fist through her long red hair. It was a white box that much she knew, she also knew that it weighed a lot and really hurt when you dropped it on your foot.

So here is where the princess was. Frustrated dressed in her pink fluffy dressing gown, trying to work out what was that large piece of metal doing on her desk. She poked it again, still nothing. She re-read the letter once again.

_To my dearest Ariel, _

_Hope you enjoy this small present. _

_All my love, _

_Eric. _

"Eric." She whispered to herself, she clicked her fingers together as she rose from her seat and stumbled to the door. "Eric?" She called out into the hallway, listening for his reply.

"Eric?" she cautiously opened her door that little bit wider as she slowly stepped out into the corridor.

"Raw!" Eric yelled as he pounced on the princess. Ariel let out a massive scream as she jumped and turned around to see her laughing husband holding his stomach. Eric pounced again on his beautiful wife as he began to tickle her senseless.

"No…Eric…Sto-…Eric…I-I…Can't…Breathe!" she choked out as the prince continued to mercifully tickle her.

Eric laughed, "Surrender?" he whispered close to her ear.

Ariel gave a small shudder, as she leaned in close to the Princes ear, "Never!" she whispered as she pushed away from him and took off down the corridor, stumbling every so often.

Eric gave a small laugh as he watched his wife running, "Oh no you don't!" he yelled as he took off after.

Ariel gave a squeal of delight as she kept running away, ducking around servants and the occasional maid. She ducked into an open room, closing the door behind her as she pressed her body against it, willing her heart beat to slow down.

"Ariel" Eric's sing-song voice called out to her, she heard his running footsteps slowly disappear as he took off in the wrong direction.

Ariel let out a massive sigh as she slumped against the door, placing her hand to her forehead as she slowly opened out the door again and took off away from her pouncing husband.

***

Ariel sighed in delight as she walked along the beach; she still enjoyed the peaceful tranquillity the sea still offered her. She missed her home terribly, everything was so new and scary, but she was proud to have Eric by her side.

She closed he eyes and looked to the sky as she took a deep breath, filling her lungs of the ocean air. She missed Flounder. Her shoulders slumped, what was Flounder doing right now? Was he off on another adventure, no the scaredy cat was probably relaxing in the sun enjoying the warm summers day.

Would Flounder find a new friend? Someone better than she was, Ariel smacked her forehead lightly, "Stupid idiot, of course he has," She plunked herself down on the sand, the waves lapping at her feet as she hugged her knees close to her chest, "Oh Flounder." She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes willing the emptiness away.

****

To say Sebastian was in a bad mood was the understatement of the century, he had to somehow help Flounder make Ariel fall in love with him (being Flounder not Sebastian), and help Prince Eric to move on: Brilliant just brilliant.

The simplest answer would be to just tell Ariel the colour of his tail, she would know then that he was her mate. But no, King Triton made Flounder swear not to, and made Sebastian refrain from explaining to him the reason. He sighed in frustration as he slapped his claw against his face, "This will be a long day." He muttered to himself as he started to pace back and forwards.

"This had better be worth all the trouble mon." he muttered again as he kept pacing.

***

Flounder watched Sebastian nervously as he paced backwards and forwards along the floor. He was mumbling to himself, but Flounder couldn't hear any of it. King Triton had put Sebastian in charged of the 'Getting Ariel to fall in love with Flounder by the end of the month so he doesn't die' plan, or as Flounder likes to call it the 'A Milkshake with the fries on the side' plan.

When Sebastian and the king questioned him about it, he would just shrug his shoulders and mutter, "Because it's cool."

Which led him to where he was now, sitting in front of Sebastian's window, watching as the crab paced furiously. Five minutes later, he still hadn't stopped pacing. Flounder sighed as his mind began to wonder, in 2 days he would be seeing Ariel, not just his child-hood best friend but his mate.

He felt his stomach do a back flip at the thought. Finally he'd be able to tell Ariel how he felt. But king Triton made him swear not to mention the colour of his tail to her, and if she ever asked to just say some random colour but not blue. Flounder didn't see what the big deal was, why couldn't he tell her?

But he guessed it wouldn't matter when she saw him right? Because she would know he was her mate. She'd have to know, his heart stopped at the sudden thought, what if she didn't know? Flounder began to panic, there had to be another way for him to be able to make Ariel see that he was better for her without mentioning the tail.

Flounder began to pace, he needed to think up a plan and fast, what could he do? What could he do? What could he do? He knocked his fins on his head as he began to pace backwards and forwards. There had to be some other way, right?

***

Eric smiled sadly as he stared down at his wife; she was huddled in a small ball as she stared out at the ocean, he didn't need to look at her face to know she had been crying. Eric knew it was pointless still trying to keep her when he could obviously see where her heart was.

It had been a rather big shock when Eric had proposed to Ariel, and how she had calmly turned him down.

***

"Why?" he asked her.

"Eric," she started and looked down at her hands, "When mermaids reach a certain age they have a dream about their mate, and I really want to find him Eric, and he isn't you." She said sadly.

"Is he another human?" he swallowed the lump in his throat.

She shook her head as tears started to fall down her pale cheeks, "He is a merman but he's not in Atlantica," she wiped away her fallen tears.

"How do you know?"

"Because daddy called a massive ceremony after I had woken up, and none fit the description."

Eric pulled the crying princess into his arms and held her tight, he felt the warm drops of her tears on his shoulder but he ignored them as she sobbed harder into his chest.

**

FLASH BACK.

Ariel kept wiggling in her seat; everyone in Atlantica had been called forward to find out which one of the lucky lads would be able to snatch the last Princess.

"As you are all well aware, my youngest daughter Ariel has finally had a vision of who her mate is."

Everyone clapped and cheered at their youngest princess, Ariel blushed a deep red at the many catcalls.

"If any of you fit the complete description please step forward; Blond hair, Sea coloured eyes and a deep blue tail." He called out to the crowd, everyone was looking around. People murmured as they searched for the special treasure amongst them all.

Flounder looked around him, nope; none he knew had any or all of those three descriptions. Blonde hair with blue eyes wasn't exactly rare in the kingdom, but with a blue tail, now that was something you didn't see everyday. Blue tail equalled brown hair. It was simple, yet rather worrisome for the young princess.

When suddenly one persons hand shot up in the air, Ariel felt her heart beating faster as she watched the small patch of wavy blond hair approach her.

"Am I him princess?"

Ariel felt her heart drop as she stared at the beautiful boy in front of her, yes he was beautiful and had all the right traits, but no, it was not him. Ariel shook her head sadly as the crowd gasped in surprise.

"Anyone else?" King Triton yelled across the floor, no one moved. The talk grew louder as everyone desperately tried to find someone anyone that matched the descriptions.

King Triton looked to his daughter with a sudden sadness and worry in his eyes, Ariel stiffened: she didn't have a mate?

**

Eric ran a hand through his dark wavy hair as he gave another small sigh and turned away.

"Your majesty?" an old man called out to him as he was slowly walking back to the castle. "I just wanted to inform you that Princess Margret will be staying with us for a short while." The old man gave the prince a small smirk as he turned on his heel and stalked away.

Eric rubbed at his chin; maybe this could be good for him. It wasn't common news that him and Ariel really only loved each other like brothers and sisters, but he wanted to stay faithful to his newly-wedded wife.

"Guess I have no choice." He muttered sadly to himself as he took off to his own special place.

***

(Two Days Later)

Ariel fiddled with the piece of paper she had been given, she was trying to fold it in a particular way, Ariel gave a frustrated sigh as she chucked the paper down and folded her arms. She heard her husbands amused giggled as he closed the door behind him.

"Eric," She whispered softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"Having fun love?"

"Mmmmhmmm" she replied as she picked up the piece of paper and began folding it again. "Oh shoot." She replied as she cut her finger on the piece of paper.

Eric gave her a tender smile as he knelt down beside her and kissed the top of her finger where she had cut herself moments ago.

"I love you." He whispered to her, gently looking up towards her his eyes shinning with love and adoration.

Ariel felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared down at him, "I love… you too…" her blue eyes suddenly flew wide; she pulled her hand away from his touch and covered her mouth.

Eric stared up at her with a confused look on his face, "Ariel, what is wrong?"

Ariel shook her head, her eyes full of fear as she took off out of her room, running away before Eric could stop her not seeing the tears swell up in her deep blue eyes. Eric tilted his head to the side, he shook his head as he laugh at his wife's coyness. He slowly made his way to the bed and flopped down onto it. He hugged her pillow close to his chest, breathing in her warm salty small he loved dearly as he slowly nodded off to sleep.

****

Arista sat on her bed, pulling the covers closer to her shaking body. She wiped the sickness away from her mouth as her lifeless eyes just stared out into space, silent tears slowly falling down her eyes. 'I love you' she whispered to the wind.

"Arista!" He father yelled at the locked door, "please let me in child." Arista could tell her father was getting desperate, going so far as to even beg, but she couldn't open the door. She needed to fade away. Let her family go on. She had no hope. Nothing left while he was with her. Her littlest sister.

****

Ariel couldn't hold back the tears any longer as she sobbed and fell to the ground, sand scratched at the knees but she couldn't care, she had been so close to saying something completely wrong back to Eric. Her heart swelled with sadness. She couldn't loose Eric; she couldn't loose him now, not after everything they had been through just to be able to be together. Guilt swelled up inside of her, even though Eric said he understood not being the person Ariel loved the most; she had seen him cry in his room on more than one occasion.

She suddenly looked up, her heart swelled with emotion, she couldn't leave Eric, and she did love him, but was it in the same way? She hung her head in shame as she stared out at the ocean. Yes she did love him she suddenly thought; she gave up her home in order to be with him. She wiped away the last of her tears as she suddenly burst out in giggles.

She heard slow cautious footsteps approach her. She held back the giggles as she got on the balls of her feet, ready to pounce.

"Ariel?"

Ariel whipped her head around, her hair giving her a whip lash as she lost her balance and fell on the sand landing with a large thud. She cracked one eye open as she stared at the person in front of her.

"Flounder?"

*************

(A/N) Hey guys, hope this all makes sense. I'm rather nervous about posting this. Its rather jumpy and doesn't exactly flow. But if you could please tell me how I went that would be most appreciated.

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own 'The Little Mermaid.'**

Thank you for all the reviews.

Chapter four: The Promise

(Two Days Earlier)

King Triton was taking a small stroll towards Sebastian's shell rubbing his beared thoughtfully. He had an idea of what could possibly work, it wasn't very much, but it was definitely worth taking a look into. King Triton had been searching through his daughter's gifts and treasures from when she was a child when he came across something definitely important. A picture she had drawn after the first time she had met Flounder. It wasn't a finger painting or some crappy sketch to describe her fun-filled day. No this was definitely something special to her, it looked like it had taken ages to get the painting just right, the curve of his cheeks, the perfect motion of his stripes and the way his eyes were just so.

He pulled out the folded drawing again and sighed, "Oh Ariel," he muttered slowly to himself, "If only you had waited."

****

FLASH BACK.

King Triton was sitting in his throne, a positively livid look set on his face.

"Daddy I love him!" Ariel screamed back at her father.

"He is not your mate." he roared back,

"My mate doesn't exist!" She pulled at her hair in a frustrated growl; Sebastian sat across the room, a permanent frown in his features.

"Have you not thought of the affect it will have on anybody else besides yourself?"

"What affect besides the fact that you'll have one less annoying daughter to look out for!"

"You are not annoying Ariel."

"I don't care." She screeched again, ripping at her hair again.

"I don't understand why you just won't wait Ariel." He said softly to his daughter, trying to calm down the fiery red-head.

"Wait? Wait for what? So I can just die alone." Her eyes had filled with tears; King Triton said nothing starting at his daughter with a sad frown. Ariel felt her face heat up in anger, she didn't need his pity, she loved Eric and that was all there was to it. "I love him daddy." She said softly.

"If you are sure, you may do as you wish." The king said with a heavy heart remembering the promise he had made, he stared at his daughter, begging her to see reason with his eyes.

"Thank you daddy." She finally let the tears fall freely down her face as she raced up to hug him.

King Triton awkwardly hugged his 16 year old daughter back; he breathed in heavily as he watched her take off in the opposite direction, no doubt telling flounder the results of their argument.

King Triton rubbed his brow wearily, "Am I doing the right thing Sebastian?"

Sebastian stepped out from the shadows and slowly spoke his voice flat and dead of any emotion, "Only time will tell your majesty."

King Triton looked back at the small crab, and shook his head sadly, she would regret this and he would be there to help her pick up the pieces.

Sebastian sighed heavily, "Your majesty, why did you let her when you know who Eric's mate is?" he asked the king desperately.

"Because, you heard her Sebastian: She loves him." he looked at the crab with sad eyes, in just a few months she would be married, and soon after that her mate would come for her and so would Eric's.

The King walked out of the chambers followed closely by Sebastian. None of them noticed the pair of bright blue eyes slowly fill with tears as she watched her sister leave.

****

King Triton clenched his fist as he felt a burning sensation behind his eyes, he would do this, he could do this, if not for Ariel then for Arista he would.

****

Sebastian stoped mid pace as he heard a massive booming noise coming from outside his house, he instantly looked up to see the king outside his window his head thrown back as he was holding his stomach.

Sebastian stared at the old king like he was insane as he struggled to put two words together.

"Seb…Flou…Pac….ing... to…get...her!" he burst out in laughter together, after five minutes with the continuous onslaught Sebastian felt his patients wearing thin. The king took another few small chuckles as he wiped a tear from his eye, "I haven't laughed that hard since Ariel got her hand stuck in the seaweed stand." He chuckled a little more before he swam forward to meet the fuming fish and crab.

"What was so funny?" Sebastian almost snapped at the king, just catching his tongue as he remembered who he was talking too.

He watched as King Triton's eyes widened with the slight tone but he shrugged it off, "You and flounder were almost identical, I couldn't help myself."

It wasn't the first time the King had caught the fish copying Sebastian's pacing, but he highly doubted it had the same meaning as the last few times, for one Flounder wasn't following Sebastian's every single move. He let out another small chuckle as he watched the crab turn a menacing glare at the cowering fish.

King Triton interrupted the crab before he began to yell at the fish for copying his pacing moves again, he handed the crab the piece of slightly scrunched sea paper.

"What is this?" The crab asked as he took the drawing from the Kings out stretched hands, Flounder stood behind him, looking over his shoulder. The King let a small smile onto his face as he watched Flounder soak up the love and adoration that the artist had for him.

"Who did this belong to?" Sebastian asked the king, his eyebrows slightly raised.

Flounder looked up to meet the king's intense gaze and shivered as he heard the most beautiful name slip through his lips.

"Ariel."

****

(Present.)

Arista sat on her bed, the curtains were closed again, and it was pitch black, representing her failing moods ever since she had been told that Prince Eric would soon marry her youngest sister Ariel.

It had been a little over a week ago when the boat sailed off into the distance, and for a whole week Arista had locked the door and just sat in her room. Her father had tried numerous times to get her to open the door without force, but she wouldn't let him in.

When he had broken their most trusted rule and busted the door down he was meted with the most terrifying site a father could face, his baby daughter, slowly dying. She of course had little over 3 weeks left to live. She unlike many of her sisters didn't go after her mate after she had found him and felt the worst betrayal when she finally did see him wrapping his arms around Ariels waist.

She felt a pain unlike any others, she wouldn't and didn't try. She made her father promise to not say anything to him or Ariel. She had heard the massive fight between Ariel and her father, her heart clenched at the thought of her father agreeing to let them marry, but decided that it was for the best. She obviously couldn't be the best for him if he had fallen in love with Ariel.

Now she lay in her bed, her eyes red and sore from crying, nightmare after nightmare of Eric telling her he didn't like her, she wasn't beautiful enough, she wasn't good enough. Her body was almost a skeleton from lack of food, her skin an unhealthy pale from lack of sunlight, but her eyes had lost the spark and her soul had lost the reason to live.

****

"Flounder?" Ariel stared wide eyed at the boy in front of her, his hair an unruly sunshine blond; his skin gave a soft glow with the moonlight just touching his skin.

"Flounder." She whispered softly to her self, loving the feel of his name just slowly roll of her tongue.

"Ariel." He all but moaned back.

"What are you doing here?" Ariel shook her head away from her wondering thoughts.

"I-I came to see you." Flounder stared down at his feet, "These are actually pretty hard to walk with." He heard the most beautiful laugh and almost got lashed as his neck snapped up and stared at the giggling red-head.

Ariel tried to control her racing heart as Flounder gave her a small smile. Ariel pushed a strand piece of red hair behind her ear, as she tempted to raise her eyes once more, locking onto his.

"Flounder," Ariel whispered, and felt a flush go to her cheeks as she noticed his slight shiver.

Ariel looked up to stare into his beautiful sea coloured eyes, they were the most expressive eyes she had seen, filled with love and adoration she closed her eyes at the intensity. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she flicked her eyes back to Flounder, her breath coming out in short deep pants.

Flounders face had a small flush to it, as he stared at her, he took a small step forward a beautiful cheeky smile graced his handsome face as he noticed she didn't back away but whimpered softly. He took another and another until he was right in front of her, he knelt down to look her directly in the eyes.

Their faces just seemed to have a magnetic pull; Flounder glanced down at her lips, anxiety started to bubble within his belly as he flicked his eyes back to Ariels to see her baby blue eyes zooming in on his lips.

A small cough from a rather flushed crab was all it took for the two to repel like they had been found out, two star crossed lovers. Flounder couldn't help but realize how close it was to the truth.

He sent an evil glare in the direction towards Sebastian as the crab sent him a small smirk. He ran his fingers through his hair as he resisted the urge to go and smack the crab in the face.

Ariel straightened her clothes as she saw Sebastian, "Sebastian, what are you doing here?" she asked the crab, a full blown smile filled out across her small face as she stared down at the crab and beckoned him to sit in the palm of her hands.

Flounder almost was happy that the kiss had not happened just to see Ariels smiling face once more, almost.

"I'm here on official business from the king," Sebastian told the princess, "To watch over Flounder here." He jerked a claw in his direction.

"Oh? How long will you all be staying?" she looked in Flounders direction and noted the butterflies in her stomach again.

"Only today," Sebastian interjected.

"What?" Ariel's face had fallen as she stared at her best-friend.

"For now," Flounder hurriedly finished off Sebastian's sentence. "I have to return once the sun sets." Flounder looked down at his feet, kicking the sand softly.

"Oh," Ariel placed Sebastian on the sand as she rose; trying to will the sadness that suddenly hit her at full pelt.

"I can come and see you every day though." Flounder told her as he picked up her hands in his, enjoying her soft skin against his.

"I would love that." Ariel spoke softly, and blushed as she felt her eyes suddenly dart down to look at his lips once more, she pulled herself away before she go too carried away. "Well I must be off, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." Flounder breathed as his eyes soaked up her appearance one more.

She nodded slightly and took off, running at full pelt towards the castle, relishing in the feeling in the pit of her stomach and the full blown smile across her face.

****

Eric rubbed his face wearily as he stared at Princess Margret, wasn't she annoying. Her long blonde hair was piled up on her head in random curls; her big blue eyes were staring at him excitedly as she talked continuously about some person falling in love with some other random person Eric really didn't care about. But something about the girl seemed to remind him of someone, someone he knew.

****

_He woke up drenched in sweat with dirt sleeping garments in Ariels bed; he looked out of the window barely any light was shining through the window. Eric shook his head and desperately tried to remember his dream. A beautiful blonde, with gorgeous baby blue eyes: her hair tied up in a pony tail, her fringe covering one of her beautiful eyes. He remembered his pants feeling incredibly tight as he watched the beautiful blonde curls fall across her back as she removed the hair-band. _

****

He shook his heads from his sudden thoughts and moved his pants slightly as he tried to listen to what the young princess in front of him was talking about, well, at least look like it.

(A/N) Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own 'The Little Mermaid'. **

Thanks for all the Reviews. I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever I've been watching what I type for fear but I say screw it and now I'm just going to write. SO hope you all don't kill me and continue to read '_Right Back in the Water' _Oh I also changed some parts in the other chapters, so if you want to re-read go ahead.

P.S I might add another chapter to mine, if you have any requests just ask

Chapter Five: Fleeting Feelings.

Princess Margret walked amongst the blooming trees of the carefully kept garden. Prince Eric seemed rather distracted every time she tried to get her attention and didn't see the bother of trying to woo an obviously married man. She stopped mid stride as she saw a rather handsome naked man trying to walk, she giggled to herself softly as the man once again tried to make both feet walk together at the same time and fell backwards, hitting the forest floor hard. She coughed softly as she slowly approached the thoughtful male.

"Excuse me," she called out attentively, the mans brow was creased in concentration as he tried yet again, to take another step. "Excuse me, sir, may I help you?"

Princess Margret had seen plenty of blue eyes in her life time, she had baby crystal blue eyes herself, but nothing compared to the deep, blue of his eyes that made her heart stop. They sparkled in the sunlight, his sun kissed face gently flushed and his laugh was deep. "Sorry, I don't mean to be a bother." His voice sent shivers down her spine, his smile made something bubble inside of her, her throat clenched as he finally stood before.

Margret brushed a stray piece of blonde hair out of her face as she tried desperately to keep her eyes trained on the young Adonis's face. It came to her knowledge the sun had kissed every inch of his body. Margret flushed suddenly at the trail of thought and shook her head.

"You are no bother, can I be of service?" Margret clapped her hands in front of her. The man turned his head to the side, and let a small smile grace his face.

"Sure, I need to get back up on that chair over there; I'm waiting for someone important." If he could have, he would have jumped.

Margret giggled at the boys childish tacts and gently extended her hand, she would have him. She was to wed soon, and this young boy before her, would be her spouse.

"Margret," she smiled brightly.

The boy stared at her hand for far too long, Margret stared to feel foolish and started to retract her hand in embarrassment, the boy reacted quickly, grabbing her smooth pale hands between his large tanned rough ones.

"Flounder." He smiled brightly at her; Margret felt her chest flutter as the name echoed in her head, _Flounder._ He would be hers.

****

Ariel walked quickly through the castle halls to Eric's bedroom, she had to find Flounder clothes and fast before anyone else found him. It would be a massive hassle to try and explain why an almost naked man, bar the small seaweed skirt that hung dangerously low on his hips, was hanging out with the married princess.

Ariel quickly opened the door and did a double check inside the room; Eric was nowhere to be found. She grinned to herself as she walked through to his dressing quarters. She picked out one white shirt amongst the many, and a pair of black slacks. She quickly darted back out of the room, and ran at a sprint towards where Flounder was waiting.

****

Prince Eric sat on the ocean shore; the waves tickled his feet as his heart longed to understand what was happening. In the last few days he was spending more time down at the beach than what he normally would do, even when Ariel was staying with him before they got married.

Married, who would have thought? He loved Ariel but he felt his love for her slowly slip away, truthfully he was thankful. He had had enough of those endless nights crying because she had once again pushed him away. But while that love was slowly fading, a new one was blooming, one he was all too happy to accept, if only he could meet her.

He would give her the world if only he could just find her. He admired her beauty and it had slowly grown into something more than just lust. He wanted to know her deepest fears and take them away, he wanted to know her sweetest dream and make it come true, he wanted to know her every wish and every whim and give it to her. He knew he would wait for her; he had to break away from Ariel. Because he now knew his life laid in the palm of the beauty he only saw in his dreams.

****

Margret sat the young boy down on the nearby bench, "So," she started, "Who were you waiting for?"

"Ariel," Flounder answered almost instantly, Margret ignored the soft loving smile he had on his face.

"Princess Ariel? Naked? You are not planning to do anything to her are you?" Margret smiled softly, she had him. If he planned to sleep with the princess he would con him into staying with her instead. Or she would tell Prince Eric, either way; it was going to be a fun visit.

"Oh no, she is going to get me some of the Princes clothes right now," Flounder answered with a small blush on his cheeks.

Margret's blue eyes pierced his every movement; it seemed the young beauty had a thing for the young red-head. 'No matter' she thought 'as if he could resits an experienced blonde' She smiled softly and took great note in the small blush flounder had across his cheeks, "You are rather coy Flounder"

"Coy?"

"Um, shy?" she moved her body a little bit closer to his.

"Oh, well yes I guess so, I've never really talked to anyone besides Ariel before."

Margret raised an eyebrow at this statement but said nothing, "Do you want to kiss Ariel Flounder?"

A deeper blush covered flounders sun kissed cheeks, "Yes, I think so."

'Bingo.' "Did you know friends can kiss other friends too?" Margret answered softly, her face slowly looming closer to Flounders.

"Really?" Flounder answered, Margret laughed under her breathe; poor boy was a little too innocent.

"We are friends aren't we Flounder?" her breath puffed against his own face.

"I-I-Guess so, But I really only want to kiss Ariel," Flounder reasoned.

"Don't worry, I wont tell." Margret smiled softly; she closed her eyes and dove in for her goal. She smiled when Flounder tried to move, she threaded her hands through his long blond locks holding him in place.

You see Princess Margret had a knack for these sorts of things.

****

Ariel had seen some pretty disturbing things in her life time; she had even once unfortunately walked in on her eldest sister mating with her husband. King Triton was angry and happy when a young Ariel came to him crying about someone hurting her sister. Angry because she should have known better, but thankful his daughter had not known what the hell had been going on. Unluckily for Ariel, all of that seemed so small compared to what broke her heart in front of her.

She shook her head, she was being stupid, but her heart ached. Before she could rationalised that she was married and therefore not meant to have feelings for the said blond she couldn't help but drop the clothes she had chosen and run like the devil was chasing at her heels.

****

Arista slowly pealed the curtains back that blocked the sunlight and winced as the shinning sun stung her eyes. She suddenly woke up this morning feeling better than she had in all of her life. She didn't know why, but something changed and as long as she wasn't completely alive again she wasn't going to complain. She looked out over the ocean floor. Resting her head on her palm she took every little detail in of the place she called home. She would never regret anything in her very short life. 'It happens.' She reassured herself. She heard her father bellowing for her to open the big heavy solid rock door she had requested when he broke down her other door.

She sighed a heavy sigh and didn't understand why her family was making everything so hard. She saw a young handsome man with black curly hair wondering around the gardens. He didn't look like Prince Eric, his eyes weren't as expressive, and held no interest to Arista. She looked back towards her cold bed and towards the young man. She shrugged her shoulders; perhaps she did deserve a little fun.

****

Eric suddenly felt ill. He felt rage; jealousy and betrayal swell within his chest. He didn't know what suddenly brought the feeling on, but he didn't like it. He felt like someone had touched what was his. But, he looked out the window and saw his young wife sitting at the waters edge, Ariel wasn't even near anyone.

He stomped away from his study, yelling at anyone who dared talk to him. He needed to escape, he didn't understand why; he just needed to hold something, someone. He suddenly looked around and once again found himself near the sea. He saw his wife; she still hadn't noticed his presence. He smiled sadly and took one last fleeting glance at the ocean before he left; going anywhere but there. That night he didn't have a beautiful dream of his blonde, but his beautiful blonde wrapped around a handsome male.

****

Flounder pushed Margret away; her lips didn't feel warm and soft like what he had imagined Ariels lips would feel like. It was not an enjoyable experience. He kept his eyes closed, imagining a young red-head instead of a blonde. Margret's soft hands pulled him from his sate. He knew what it was; Margret was not his mate, and Ariel. Well she would be just perfect. He tilted his head to the side.

"Is that what friends do all the time?"

"Yes" Margret slung her arms around the naïve boys neck "Very special friends."

*******

Don't kill me! But please review.


End file.
